


Family Photo

by Neptunium134



Series: The Vandoorne-Alonso Family [4]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Babies, Domestic Fluff, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Just Nando taking pictures of his kids, Just a bunch of fluffy oneshots really, M/M, Vandoorne-Alonso family, family photos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24343744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neptunium134/pseuds/Neptunium134
Summary: Every family needs to have a family photoAnd when you're the Vandoorne-Alonsos, you've got to keep updating that photoJust a series of one-shots where the Vandoorne-Alonso family have to take a family photo.Chaos ensues
Relationships: Fernando Alonso/Stoffel Vandoorne
Series: The Vandoorne-Alonso Family [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748221
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	1. Caspain

**Author's Note:**

> THE VANDOORNE-ALONSO FAMLY IS BAAAAAAAAACK!
> 
> It's literally just what it says on the tin- each chapter will feature the next kid from 5TSFOHWP and their tired parents just trying to get a photo of them
> 
> Starts calm, ends up as chaos as more kids enter the fray

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the first chapter's kinda short, they will get longer as more kids and more action enters the scene

Fernando hummed as he checked the timer on the camera, hearing his son babble in the background.

As much as he would like to pretend he was only doing this because his mother had asked him to send photos of Caspain, both he and Stoffel knew this was only the beginning of Fernando’s descent into the role of embarrassing-dad-who-photographs-everything. 

He gave the timer one last check, and headed back to the sofa where his husband and son sat.

He sat down next to Stoffel, Caspain gurgled and reached out for him.

Chuckling, he lifted his son to straddle both his and Stoffel’s knees, wrapping an arm around husband’s waist.

The camera gave a series of clicks as it took a number of photos.

Stoffel picked Caspain up and sat him in his lap as Nando went to pick up the camera, flicking through the photos.

“How do they look?” Stoff asked, walking over to Nando with Caspain settled on his hip.

“Better than I thought,” Nando smiled, turning the camera towards his husband. “Most of them are pretty good.”

Stoffel hummed as Nando flicked through the photos. “Now you’ve got to choose one to send to your mother.” He chuckled and Nando sighed.

“Might just send them all. She’ll probably demand more anyway.” Nando mumbled as he picked up the tripod.

Caspain yawned and rested his head on Stoff’s shoulder as his eyes drooped.

Stoffel re-adjusted his grip so Caspain settled into his arms better. “You can send her the one you took a few days ago where he was covered in his food. That’d better be a good picture; it took forever to clean up.”    
They started walking back into the house, Caspain falling deeper into the lull of sleep on his father’s shoulder.

  
  


Nando did end up sending all eleven photos to his mother, plus a few of the hundred he’d taken over the past four months.

  
  


Yep, he was totally one of those dads.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp this is now a thing
> 
> Like I said, sorry this chapter's kinda short, it is only Caspain in this one. The next chapter will feature him and Amilia, so there will be more action.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys all enjoyed the story and I will see you in the next part.


	2. Caspain and Amilia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a new child comes the need for a new photo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *looks at upload date*  
> Gah- May?!
> 
> Shoot-
> 
> I did have some of this written so I only needed to finish it up-
> 
> But still, over 2 months?

"Gah, Amilia, stop running!" Stoffel took off after his daughter as she once again toddled away from the bench and in the direction of the house.

Caspain watched from his position on the floor, sat next to his papá’s feet as Nando fiddled with the camera’s tripod, trying to get it to sit correctly. He tried not to snigger as his sister somehow managed to evade their dad’s clutches, Stoffel almost tripping over his own feet, stumbling and managing to right himself to continue after the one-year-old

Stoffel caught up with Amilia, grabbing her from under her armpits and lifting her into his arms, placing his left arm under her bum and his right one curled around her back. He carried her back to the bench and set her on his lap, holding her waist tightly so she wouldn’t run off again.

Amilia wriggled a little in his grasp, giggling as Stoffel began to tickle her sides. She squealed and twisted every which way in a bid to escape her dad.

“Ah-ha!” Fernando cheered as the tripod finally sat still on the flagstones of their garden. He looked at the LCD display of the camera, making sure the picture was straight and the bench was in view.

Satisfied, he set the timer, picked Caspain up and headed back to the bench.

The Spaniard sat down next to his husband, settling Caspain on his lap as Stoffel got Amilia to sit up and look at the camera.

“Smile,” Fernando reminded the kids and the two flashed their biggest grins at the camera as it flashed several times.

Caspain slid off Fernando’s lap as the Spaniard went over to retrieve the camera and tripod. He flicked through the photos, surprised at the fact there was only one where Amilia was hyper-focused on a robin on the garden fence rather than the camera.

Fernando packed up the camera and took inside as Stoffel carried Amilia back into the house, Caspain trailing behind them.

Stoffel deposited Amilia on the sofa, letting her and Caspain giggle at a children’s cartoon on the TV while Nando uploaded the pictures onto the computer, selecting a few to send to his mother, who had demanded more for her album.

He copied the best ones onto a USB to get them professionally printed when the printer’s was open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got such kind responses on the last chapter, thank you all so much!
> 
> I apologise for not updating any of my stories more regularly, I was on holiday a few weeks ago and some of my school work's been pushed back since I got my timings wrong, so I've been sorting that out.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and I will see you all in the next chapter!
> 
> Follow my Tumblr (Neptunium134) for more updates on various things!

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my Tumblr (Neptunium134) for more updates on various things!


End file.
